


Stardust in Your Eyes

by werewolfy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BL, Canon, M/M, Romance, junshua, mature content, mention sensitive issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfy/pseuds/werewolfy
Summary: Bukan Joshua yang menyadari, sudah lima kali Jun terlihat aneh berhadapan dengan satu Carat tertentu. Sampai akhirnya, mereka tahu mengapa."Bukan hanya Choi Tae-na yang melacur agar bisa punya uang untuk menyenangkan idola mereka." /Seringkali, masalah tidak bisa selesai begitu saja, meskipun semau apa pun kamu untuk mengakhirinya.





	Stardust in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seventeen is a korean boyband from Pledis Entertainment, and the characters aren’t their real personality or anything at all. Coba saya yang punya, Junshua bakal disuruh main peppero game mulu

Tidak ada ruang untuk sesuatu yang baru, sementara yang mereka butuhkan justru itu.

Jun terdiam di posisinya, memandangi kantung besar tempat sampah yang kian terisi penuh. Mematung melihat anggota-anggota grupnya, menguras isi lemari dan kamar. Sumpek. Penuh tak terkira.

 “Jun-ie, daripada diam di situ, itu coba rapikan barang-barangmu!” seru Jeonghan dari dalam kamar.

“Jeonghan-ie Hyung, ini barangku kebanyakan, tahu!” Seungkwan yang menggelepar di sisi Jun mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki. Yang lain berpikir, bukan hanya Jun yang malas membersihkan barang.

“Makanya rapikan, Boo!” ledek Seungcheol sambil terkekeh. “Kasihan kan Carat-deul kalau kita menolak pemberian mereka.”

Jeonghan menyibak rambut, mengusap keringat di dahinya. “Kau diam saja tidak bikin barangmu berkurang. Pikir sendiri caranya menyortir semua barangmu itu.”

“Setidaknya berikan aku saran,” Seungkwan menggerutu. Menatap hampa pada koleksi sepatunya yang berceceran. Ia mendelik pada Dokyeom. Rekan sesama main-vocalist-nya malah terkekeh, padahal dialah pelaku yang mengamburadulkan rak sepatu di asrama mereka.

“Pilih yang masih bisa atau nanti bisa terpakai. Buang yang tak berguna. Kalau masih bisa dipakai tapi kau sudah tidak mau lagi, kumpulkan di kantung ini,” Minggyu menunjuk satu kardus besar yang baru separuh terisi, “bisa disumbangkan ke panti asuhan atau tempat semacam itu yang orang-orangnya membutuhkan.”

 _“What a very nice idea!”_ Vernon berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan Minggyu. Semangatnya seolah diperbaharui, melonjak dari posisi di depan televisi menuju ke lemari sepatu. Menyeret Seungkwan yang masih mengeluh.

Seungcheol menepuk pundak Minggyu dan mengacak sekilas rambutnya. “Kita tahu dia bisa diandalkan. Nah, sekarang, ambilkan punyaku dari kamar.”

“Aaah, Hyung! Ambil saja sana sendiri—” protes Minggyu berubah jadi tawa  garing melihat _senyum manis_ Seungcheol, “ahaha, oke, oke. Aku sekalian ambil uhm—kantung sampah baru.”

Kegaduhan terasa sayup-sayup untuk Jun. Ia bergerak ke kamar. Memilah barang, hingga akhirnya ia terhenti. Sebuah wajah terlintas di benak. Jun memegangi  satu tas besar berisi boneka, topi, mainan, dan pakaian. Semua murni dari penggemar.

Satu per satu hadiah itu, membuat tatapan Jun meredup. Kening berkerut. Decih lirih lolos dari bibir. Ya Tuhan, ia meraba-raba memori, tapi tidak bisa memanggil semua kenangan tentang siapa saja yang memberi semua benda ini padanya.

“Jun Hyung, aku masih mau _hoodie_ itu—kalau kau tidak mau.” Dokyeom nyengir lebar, menunjuk satu _hoodie_ yang terseok keluar dari tas besar yang Jun bawa.

Berat yang mengarat hatinya terlepas sedikit. Serta-merta Jun tersenyum dan menyerahkan _hoodie_ hitam itu pada Dokyeom.

“Terima kasih, Hyung.” Dokyeom nyegir lebar, mengabaikan omelan brutal Dino bahwa ia masih memiliki lebih banyak _hoodie_ di lemari.

Jun bergumam, _aku yang harusnya bilang begitu_ , dan mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi siapa yang memberikan hoodie itu.

Tidak bisa.

Ia (mencoba untuk) _tidak_ ingat.

“Empat hari kau diam begini, Jun-ie.” Joshua menepuk ringan punggung lengan Jun. Berhati-hati mengujar, “benar-benar masih mengidam sushi-sashimi?”

Jun tersentak. Joshua punya mata elang, kadang melebihi Woozi. Refleks ia tertawa. Kering kedengaran untuk telinganya sendiri. “Anehnya, hari ini aku ingin _Tteokbokki_.”

Kedua alis Joshua bertaut, tak melewatkan gumam muram Jun— _mianhaeyo_ —kala membenamkan topi kelinci ke kantung sampah.

 

.

.

*}---{*

.

.

 

Silakan tanya pada penggemar. Terkadang, mereka bisa jadi begitu tahu kalau mereka mau. Namun memang, Joshua termasuk yang (sangat) jarang duduk di sebelah Jun setiap acara jumpa penggemar.

Ada beberapa faktor penyebab yang bisa Joshua perkirakan atas penempatan posisi duduk.

Satu, karena sebenarnya staff mencari tahu ulasan Carat-deul di media sosial. Posisi acara _fan-meeting_ ataupun _fan-signing_ , bergantung pada _shippers_ masing-masing anggota Seventeen. Semakin banyak _shippers_ , maka staff akan lebih sering menempatkan mereka bersamaan.

Fans sudah datang dan bayar mahal, mereka harus memanjakan penggemar. Salah satunya, dengan cara membiarkan mereka menikmati kedekatan tiap anggota satu sama lain.

Dua, ini karena kocokan. Kalaupun mereka (dirinya dengan Jun) duduk tidak bersebelahan, ini murni kebetulan. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Joshua tak bakat main suit dan jarang menang untung-untungan.

Tiga, karena reaksi Jun absurd. Ini sangat masuk akal. Terkadang Jun bisa jadi begitu pendiam, atau pasang tampang memerhatikan yang datar dan—kalau boleh jujur—agak konyol. Namun, sebenarnya, reaksi Jun kadang berlebihan sampai Joshua tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Entah itu memijat keras bahu dan pundak, mengguncang badan orang, atau main peluk saja.

Jun bisa jadi sangat kekanakan, gombal dan heboh, tapi mengutip kata Woozi serta Minghao yang edannya masih bisa berpikir positif atas pemuda itu, ialah Wen Junhui seorang yang polos dan ... uh, murni.

Sesungguhnya, Joshua gagal paham dari mana asal datangnya pemikiran Woozi dan Minghao atas Jun.

Kini Joshua menelengkan kepala. Ia menyadari bagaimana Jun tertegun melihat seorang Carat. Perempuan, masih muda, salah satu _fansite master-nim_ , dan penggemar berat mereka semua. Sangat hobi memberikan hadiah _branded_ dengan merek yang mengundang decak kagum Seventeen.

Gadis itu punya wajah khas Korea. Rambut dicat cokelat, bergelombang. Mata yang tampak seperti boneka, dengan rona di kelopak dan efek _sparkling eye-shadow_. Tahi lalat artifisial di sudut mata. Kulit putih bersih terlihat halus dan amat mulus.  Hidung tinggi yang ramping. Bibir merah muda yang bangir dan tipis.

Yap, pasti hasil pulasan ajaib khas _make-up_ Korea. Dempulan _make-up_ bisa menyulap siapa saja jadi begitu memesona. Secara kasatmata, gadis itu cantik, tapi berdasarkan standar kecantikan Korea.  

Sang gadis bernama unik Choi Tae-na itu, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan Carat lainnya. Namun, ini sudah kali ketiga _fan-meeting_ dan dua kali _fan-signing._ Tentu tiap anggota mulai hafal pada gadis itu. Tak terkecuali Joshua, yang menyadari ini sudah tiga kali dan Jun selalu terlihat gelisah.

Jun bahkan tampak seperti merasa bersalah tiap kali Choi Tae-na datang menemui Seventeen. Ini kalau Joshua tak salah menerka airmukanya. Yang lain menggoda Jun mungkin menyukai Tae-na.

Well, gadis itu cukup manis, tapi dari bagaimana resah Jun yang membuat anggota lain risih, mungkin tidak sesederhana itu.

“Jisoo Oppa!” pekik Tae-na ketika tiba di hadapannya.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_. Senang aku bertemu lagi denganmu,” tanggap Joshua ramah, mengabaikan Jun yang di sisinya memilih menatapi kamera fansite master sendiri _. The Innocent_ , tentu saja.

“Ini untuk Oppa.” Tae-na dengan antusias menyerahkan dua buah paperbag berlogo elegan sebagai hadiah. “Boleh aku pegang tanganmu?”

Joshua menahan diri agar tak terbelalak. Kecuali orangnya tidak tahu apa itu _Dior_ dan _Chanel_ , wajar saja kalau  mereka bengong tidak mengerti. Penghujung mulutnya meliuk searah lampu sorot, mencumbu tipis lengkung matanya yang melekuk manis.

“Terima kasih.” Joshua menyerahkan hadiah kepada salah satu manajer, kemudian beralih lagi pada Tae-na. Meraih jemari yang berkuteks artistik, menyisipkan jari-jemari mereka dalam genggaman dan tersenyum lebar. “Apa kabar, Tae-na- _sshi_?”

Choi Tae-na berceloteh riang. Bertanya banyak hal padanya. Joshua sesekali menjawab, lalu ganti ia bersabar mendengar Tae-na berkomentar: _Jisoo_ Oppa _,_ comeback You Made My Down _itu keren sekali. Kalian sangat tampan pakai_ suit _bahkan buat_ fan-meeting _. Eh, bukannya_ comeback _lain tidak tampan, sih, cuma kali ini tuh jauh-jauuuh lebih tampan!_

Awal-awalnya sih, jujur saja, senanglah dipuji tampan oleh banyak orang (perempuan khususnya). Namun lama-kelamaan, itu saja jadi tidak cukup. Bukannya tidak berpuas diri, hanya saja, dipuji tampan itu rasanya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Asia yang tiap hari makan nasi.

Ada yang ia, bahkan anggota grupnya juga, inginkan lebih daripada sekadar dipuji tampan.

“Datang lagi ketemu kami, oke?” Joshua menyorongkan kedua tangannya.

 _“Ndeee!”_ Tae-na terkikik riang. Penuh semangat menepukkan kedua tangan pada sepasang tangan Joshua yang terbuka. “ _Annyeong_ , Jisoo Oppa!”

Joshua melambai pada Tae-na yang bergembira menyapa Jun. Ia menengok ke kanan. Wonwoo di sebelah kanannya sedang berpose pada sekelompok penggemar di bawah panggung. Di sebelah kanan Wonwoo, ada Dokyeom yang menemaninya.

“Jun Oppa sakit, ya? Kok, kelihatannya pucat?”

Joshua diam-diam mengerling, sambil berpura-pura melambai ceria ke arah segerombol penggemar yang menyerukan namanya. Senyum Joshua berubah jauh lebih tulus manakala melihat _tag-name pinky_ dan sosok familiar yang selalu mendukungnya.

Joshua berusaha tak terlalu kentara memerhatikan. Ia melihat Choi-Tae na menyerahkan kantung hadiah yang sama pada Jun, khawatir tersirat dari cara Tae-na menatap pemuda yang bergeming di hadapannya.

Jun lamat-lamat menggeleng, memungut jemari gadis itu dan menggenggam erat-erat. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lakukan kepada penggemar, sehingga wajar saja beberapa penggemar lain menjerit iri melihatnya.

Joshua menahan napas mendapati mata Jun berkaca-kaca, hanya untuk sedetik kemudian airmata meleleh yang buru-buru pemuda itu seka.

“Jun Oppa kenapaaa?!” Tae-na gelagapan panik. Dia balas menggenggam erat-erat tangan Jun yang tak kunjung mengambil hadiahnya, tidak juga sang gadis menyadari itu.

Karena pekikan sang gadis muda itulah, beberapa dari anggota Seventeen mulai menoleh. Menyadari ada yang tidak wajar. Joshua mengabaikan jawilan Jeonghan dari balik Wonwoo, tak mengacuhkan desas-desus penggemar dan desis bingung anggotanya yang mempertanyakan ada apa dengan Jun.

Joshua lekas meletakkan pulpen. Seolah ia bisa merasakan sesesak apa yang menghantam Jun hingga terdiam, mengatup bibir rapat-rapat.

Dagu sampai rahang turut bergetar, hingga ketika Jun melepaskan genggaman dari Tae-na untuk mengusap airmata, Joshua menepuk pundak lebar pemuda yang berusaha mengenyahkan jejak bahwa ia merasa sesak. Terluka. Menyembunyikan sorot tatap tak berdaya dan bersalah yang bagi orang lain tak tampak, tapi bagi Joshua cukup nyata untuk ia tahu.

“ _Gwenchana_?” tanya Joshua pelan, seakan kalau ia bertanya dengan volume suara lebih kencang, maka akan menghancurkan Jun seketika itu juga. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Jun yang bergetar.

Jun hanya mengangguk. Asal, biar orang-orang tak khawatir. Tangannya berpindah ke bawah meja, ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Tersentak ketika Joshua meraih tangannya untuk digenggam erat-erat.

 _“Joesonghamnida_ ,” Joshua tersenyum santun pada Tae-na yang turut terisak—kendati sama tak mengerti apa yang terjadi seperti Jun, “mungkin Jun-ie kelelahan.”

 _Bohong._ Joshua tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Tae-na dan gerombolan penggemar lainnya yang ikut menangis.

Tentu Joshua tahu kalau di luar jadwal mereka dan jam-jam latihan, Jun lebih sering goleran sambil main _iphone_ atau tekun membaca buku. Bahkan ketika ia keluar asrama lalu kembali lagi, seringkali Jun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Kasak-kusuk kian marak, seintens dengung lebah yang lelah menyusuri lembah dan kembali mengerubung sarang sebagai pelindung sang ratu. Satu per satu penggemar ikut terisak, seakan perasaan mereka juga turut terkoyak menyaksikan salah satu anggota grup kesayangan mereka hatinya terinjak-injak.

Joshua merangkul Jun perlahan. Mendaratkan dagu ke pundak Jun yang tertunduk. Menepuk-nepuk punggung melengkung itu perlahan. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya turut jatuh. Satu. Dua. Serintik kecil nan pelan. Membasahi jas biru dasar laut yang Jun kenakan.

Ia tahu Jun jarang sekali menangis, bahkan ketika semua anggota tersedu-sedan karena dipertemukan keluarga atau mendapatkan rekaman video ucapan bangga dari kerabat terdekat.

Hanya sekali Jun menampakkan kesedihan yang biasanya terlewatkan karena lebih memilih menidurpergikan semua lara, kala ia bercerita tentang seberapa berat baginya berkompetisi di Chao Yi Zhan Ji.

Sekali itu, dan Joshua menyesali mengapa ia diam saja. Mengapa ia tak bertanya ketika Jun lebih memilih tidur dan memutuskan melupakan segalanya. Itu pilihan Jun kalau tidak mau bercerita, tapi semestinya ia juga bertanya bagaimana rasanya di sana.

Andai saja bisa membakar lagi yang pernah ia tuliskan saat wawancara dan menuliskannya di kartu ucapan untuk penggemar. Bahwa ia ingin menghapus pernyataan tentang betapa hiperbolis dan menyebalkan Jun kalau bereaksi. Mungkin kali ini Jun benar-benar merealisasi, tapi bagi Joshua, ini kejujuran hakiki—meski ia mengerti hati Jun termasuk yang paling murni.

Jun mengerjap, agaknya tak menyangka. Well, siapa tak tahu kalau Hong Jisoo tidak suka _skinship_ tapi sekarang malah menginisiasi? Mengapresiasi itu, wajah bersalah barusan terpecah oleh senyuman dan tawa pelan.

“Jisoo-Hyung, _gwaenchanayo,”_ kata Jun, lebih dengan nada membujuk. Salah tingkah, terlebih karena penggemar bersorak gempar _“WAAAAH!”_ dan anggota lainnya menatap mereka menggoda sengaja bersuara _“Aaaah~”_

Joshua mengukuhkan dagu di pundak tegap sang pemuda, membenamkan wajah ke sana. “Bagaimana bisa aku percaya?”

Jun menyandarkan pipi ke kening Joshua. Di bawah meja yang tak terlihat siapa pun (kecuali kalau ada manajer atau _member_ yang coba-coba intip ke bawah sana), ibujari membelai punggung tangan Joshua. Jari-jari panjang Jun menyusuri lekuk dan kulit mulus, hingga ke punggung buku-buku jari.

Joshua memejam mata. Merasakan wajahnya agak menghangat, detak jantung hilang sejenak tatkala Jun mengelus tangannya selembut itu.

Suara Jun masih parau kendati ia paksakan bergurau, “Sering-sering saja begini, Hyung.”

Joshua memutar bola mata. Namun ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Jun dengan saksama. Mempertanyakan kondisi sang _dongsaeng_ lewat pandangan.

Jun mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya. Joshua hampir yakin dari kilat matanya, Jun berniat berbisik nakal untuk menggoda. Untungnya, Jun mengurungkan niat. Semua itu mengendur, melahirkan senyuman menawan.  

Joshua mendadak merasa serak. Uh, harusnya tidak begini— _kenapa senyum Jun kok tiba-tiba bikin efek kayak adegan romansa penuh cahaya ilahiah di drama-drama Korea, sih._ _Kenapa kau jago sekali bikin hati anak orang tak karuan?!_

 Dan Jun sangat tidak membantu, karena pandangannya malah berubah sedemikian lembut. Atau itu lebih tepat mendeskripsikan bagaimana tangannya yang satu lagi menangkupi pipi sang Hyung, kemudian ibujari menyeka perlahan jejak airmata di wajah Joshua.

Astaga! Joshua langsung menyiapkan berkas-berkas persidangan dalam benak. Ya, ia berniat memperkarakan Jun karena kelewatan bikin anak orang ( ** _batuk dahsyat_** — _dirinya_ — ** _batuk membahana_** ) meleleh.

“ _YAAAAH!_ KALIAN MAIN DRAMA ROMANSA ATAU APA, HAH?!” teriak Seungkwan histeris.

“ _Carat-deul_ , ini momen bersejarah.” Minghao mengulum senyum, melirik jauh ke samping kanan. “Silakan diabadikan.”

“Aku juga mau menangis, deh, biar Joshua-Hyung memelukku. _Huuuuuu!”_ Dokyeom dan Hoshi berduet mencempreng-cemprengkan tangisnya di atas meja, membuahkan sabetan kipas kertas dari Dino yang langsung mengomel brutal.

“Kalian menangis sejelek bebek!” Dino menyambit lebih keras duo Hyung yang sering membuatnya sakit kepala.

“ _Trending topic_ ini pasti di media sosial!” seru Minggyu.

Jeonghan menyambar mic dari tangan Woozi. “Carat-deul, jangan lupakan ada kami di sini, oke?”

Seungcheol mengambil mic masih memakai tangan Jeonghan. “Jangan menangis, Carat-deul. Nanti kami ikut bersedih. Kita semestinya bersenang-senang hari ini.”

“Aku sering sedih juga, kenapa Joshua Hyung tidak sebaik itu padaku, hah?!” protes Seungkwan.

“Yah ... kau, sih, pada dasarnya memang cengeng.” Hoshi nyengir inosen. Memundurkan kepala dengan sok ganteng ketika Seungkwan nyaris menyambit hidungnya pakai botol air mineral.

Wonwoo yang duduk persis di sebelah Joshua, masih dengan seorang penggemar di depannya, turut bersuara memakai mic yang ada, “ _Carat_ , berhentilah menangis kecuali kalian ingin jadi _Carrot.”_

“Nanti kalian semua bisa-bisa jadi kayak _Grandpa Carrot_ Wen Junhui,” canda Woozi, yang memecahkan semua tangis itu dan membuahkan tawa untuk mereka semua. “Jun-ah, masih kepingin hatiku?”

Serta-merta Jun tertawa diikuti jeritan Carat dan members yang tergelak-gelak, mengusap-usap belakang kepala—salah tingkahnya makin parah. Mengaduh ketika Joshua menyikutnya dan tampak sedikit lebih baik.

“Jawab iya, Jun-ah!” seru Wonwoo yang terbahak memerhatikan wajah merah padam dan sok tidak pedulian Joshua. “Siapa tahu ada yang terbakar api cemburu!”

“Jun-ie, lanjutkan tanda tangannya. Kasihan itu Tae-na-sshi menunggumu.” Joshua sambil lalu, dengan ketenangan luar biasa melepaskan pelukan, kemudian menjejalkan spidol ke tangan Jun.

“Hyung, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau tetap memelukku dan—“ Jun diam mematung tatkala Joshua mengelus pundaknya dengan kelembutan mematikan.

“—oke, sekarang aku percaya kau sudah baik-baik saja.” Joshua  menyembunyikan mulutnya yang nyaris mengedutkan senyuman.

Bukan Wen Junhui namanya kalau ancaman Hong Jisoo yang hanya segitu saja mempan padanya. Jun malah mendaratkan kening di punggung Joshua dan menggeleng-geleng pelan, terkekeh ketika Joshua tak menepisnya.

Ia mengabaikan keinginan untuk mendorong Jun walau dadanya terasa panas dan wajah sedemikian menghangat. Pemuda bermarga Hong itu menghela napas sebal melihat _members_ jingkrak-jingkrak. Oke, hukum apa pun takkan bisa mencegah Joshua ingin melempar mereka semua ke penangkaran singa. 

“Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku merasa ... sedikit lebih baik.” Jun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mengangkat kepala untuk memandang balik pada sang Hyung. Jarinya kini menyingkirkan anakan rambut yang menutupi dahi Joshua.

“Yakin?” Joshua menatapnya menyangsikan.

“Tidak juga, sih.” Jun menghela napas.

“Kenapa tidak bilang apa adanya saja, sih,” gerutu Joshua, dengan khawatir menempelkan tangan ke pipi _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Jun spontan berseru, menjatuhkan kepala ke meja begitu melihat Joshua mengerucut mulut. Coba saja ia bisa berbahasa Inggris lancar, mungkin terjemahan pikirannya kira-kira begini:  _That cute mouth with such a cute pout, killer combination! 911, help!_

Wen Junhui, Juni 2019 akan berusia 23 tahun, ragu apa bank darah punya stock darah sebanyak itu untuk transfusi darah, karena _demi carat-bong yang tidak juga dikasih bunny-cover,_ yang rasanya hampir mimisan terus gemas sampai lemas pada Joshua bukan hanya dirinya. 

  _“VIRAL, this one moment of Seventeen’s fanmeeting that is so UWU OUR POOR HEART OBVIOUSLY CAN’T TAKE THIS!”_ Vernon membuat semua orang mengakak ambyar karena ia bak jurnalis melansir berita cetar.

 _Fanmeeting_ kembali berlanjut dengan ceria.

Jun bisa menghela napas lega karena dapat menghadapi Tae-na, bersikeras menghibur penggemar yang tersisa untuk meyakinkan mereka baik-baik saja. Meskipun ketika ia mengerling ke samping, melihat Joshua Hyung cemberut dengan mulut mengerucut (ini karena yang lain jail sekali menggodanya), ia tidak yakin dirinya baik-baik saja.

Joshua tidak bisa menghela napas lega, terlebih tatkala ketua manajer dari tim manajer Seventeen memanggil Jun untuk bicara empat mata setelah fan-meeting usai. Atau karena bagaimana sepasang mata Jun menyipit dalam senyum, selembut itu memandangnya—meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

*}---{*

.

.

Joshua mengendap-endap ke dekat sebuah ruangan. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Cahaya putih keemasan ruangan menyelip ke remangnya lorong di luar ruang. Semayup suara Jun bercakap-cakap dengan Ketua Manajer merembes sampai luar.

Ia tersentak tatkala ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Secepat kilat menoleh ke belakang. Menahan diri untuk tidak menggampar wajah menyengir kuda Wonwoo yang lalu berubah jadi serius.

Tak hanya Wonwoo. Ada pula Minghao dan Woozi mengintilinya, mungkin sudah dari tadi, tapi karena Joshua begitu tegang ia sendiri tidak menyadari. Woozi menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir. Joshua amat pelan mengembus napas lega dan mengangguk.

Memakai bahasa isyarat dengan menggerakkan tangan dan mulut, Joshua bertanya tanpa suara. Di mana yang lain?

 _Hoshi Hyung dan Seungcheol Hyung mengalihkan manajer dan staff lainnya._ _Adik-adik tidak tahu, tapi Jeonghan Hyung menyuruh kami mengikutimu_ —Woozi menjawab tenang meniru gestur Joshua.

Pemuda yang besar di Amerika itu sekali lagi mengangguk. Mengode beberapa pemuda nekat lainnya untuk merapat ke pintu dari sisi berlainan. Joshua bersisian dengan Woozi. Di sisi lain kusen pintu, Wonwoo berjongkok di sisi Minghao.

Sangat aneh Jun hanya dipanggil seorang diri. Tidak ada klarifikasi dari siapa pun ataupun dari pemuda itu. Tidak juga staff dan manajer mengetahui alasan di balik uraian airmata sang _master wushu_ -nya Seventeen.

“Kenapa kau tidak mengambil hadiah dari Choi Tae-na?” tegur Ketua Manajer mereka, yang lebih sering anggota Seventeen memanggilnya Kwon Tae Hyun _Ahjussi_.

“Saya ... ragu,” jawab Jun, kedengaran tengah menelan ludah. “Apa pantas saya menerima hadiah ... itu?”

“Hadiahnya masalah?” Kwon Tae Hyun menyulut api di rokok dengan _lighter_. Mengembuskannya panjang. Asap menghela wajah Jun dan ia acuh tak acuh begitu sang pemuda berusaha agar tak terbatuk.

“Bu-bukan.” Keempat pemuda yang bertumpukan mengintip dari pintu melihat punggung Jun melengkung lesu, jari bersilangan di belakang punggung.

“Kalau begitu, terimalah. Jangan cengeng begitu. Nanti pihak agensi lagi yang disalahkan kalau kau menangis, dikiranya kami kejam dan menyiksamu.” Taehyun Ahjussi mendesah resah. “Apa kau tidak tahu sejarah buruk agensi Pledis di mata publik, hah?”

“Tahu.” Jun menunduk dalam-dalam. “Maafkan saya.”

“Kaupikir maaf saja cukup?” Taehyun mengembuskan asap rokok, yang melayang ke awang-awang ruang gudang. “Ini sudah lima kali terjadi, kau ketakutan melihat Choi Tae-na.”

“Saya bukannya takut, cuma ... uhm, sungkan.”

“Aku tahu, sejak hari itu, ‘kan? Ketika kau pamit ke toilet tapi tidak balik-balik, dan aku menemukanmu sedang bicara dengan supir taksi khusus _Sasaeng_. Aku mendengar apa yang kau dan supir itu bicarakan.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Jun. Kini di balik punggung, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis, turun hingga menggantung di ujung dagu, kemudian jatuh memercik keramik gudang.

“Asal kau tahu,” Taehyun menjeda dengan mengisap rokoknya lagi, seru menghirup racun memenuhi paru-paru, “di industri hiburan dunia manapun, bahkan di kalangan Carat-nya Seventeen, itu bukan hal baru. _Bukan hanya_ Choi Tae-na yang melacur agar bisa punya uang untuk menyenangkan idola mereka.”

Keempat pemuda yang menguping terkesiap hebat. Refleks mereka sama-sama saling membekap mulut satu sama lain. Mengingatkan untuk tak mencicit sedikit pun, walau susahnya minta ampun.

“Justru karena itulah, Jun-ah, kasihanilah dia. Sudah susah payah bekerja dan dapat uang demi kalian, kau malah tidak mau menerima hadiah darinya.” Tae Hyun menggeleng-geleng, tampak tak habis pikir. “Kaupikir mudah buat dia menyerahkan keperawanannya demi delusinya berpacaran dengan semua anggota Seventeen? Dia sudah berkorban besar. Hargailah.”

Mereka tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Jun. Tidak perlu juga. Bahasa tubuh penggila makanan asam itu menegang, kemudian melesu. Hela napas letih terdengar amat lirih.

“Saya ... tidak mau, menerima hadiah seperti itu. Rasanya tidak benar.” Suara Jun terdengar serak.

Taehyun meniup asap rokok sesaat sambil tertawa hambar. “Kalaupun bukan dari keperawanan dan badan perempuan, mereka juga mengorbankan banyak hal lain.

“Bisa saja mereka pakai uang jajan bulanan, mencuri, memalak orang tua, meminta kakak-adik, sampai mengemis ke kakek-nenek bahkan sanak saudara mereka.Oh, atau juga mereka sampai pingsan-pingsan kerja paruh waktu, supaya bisa beli _merchandise_ dan Carat-bong, datang ke _fan-signing, fan-meeting_ , konser, acara-acara musik dan penghargaan.

“Kau bicara begitu ketika baru tahu, maka, berpura-puralah lagi untuk tidak tahu. Jadi kenyataan itu tak memberatkanmu, Junhui.”

“Bagaimana caranya bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu setelah tahu semua itu ...” Volume suara Jun menghilang seiring tatapan tajam sang manajer kian intens.

Kwon Tae Hyun berairmuka datar saat mengujar, “Bahkan kalaupun bukan karena uang, kau dan Seventeen maupun idola mana pun berhasil membuat orang-orang menyukai kalian. Mereka akan mengejar kalian kemanapun, sampai ke asrama, hotel, toilet, bahkan naik pesawat bersama dengan kalian.

“Idola semacam kalian bikin mereka terobsesi. Kau tahu, banyak anak sekolah memilih tidak belajar dan orang malas bekerja karena menghabiskan waktu men- _scroll_ ponsel, _tablet_ , atau bahkan komputer, streaming berjam-jam, memastikan internet mereka tanpa batas, berburu berita dan memuaskan asupan dari idola semacam kalian, menangis ketika kalian menangis, menjerit, antri berjam-jam hanya untuk bertemu kalian?

“Mereka menginvenstasi uang dan waktu, dan utamanya di Korea ini, sampai terobsesi tanpa henti. Ke tahap di mana rasanya mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena mereka telah menghibah seluruh hati untuk kalian. Karena mereka menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada kalian, mayoritas manusia bernaluri untuk mendapatkan kepuasan secara praktis. Kalianlah jalan pintas itu untuk mereka mendulang kebahagiaan.

“Sejatinya? Ini sudah bukan lagi rahasia. Mereka sampai abai pada kehidupan pribadi mereka. Berkurang waktu bercengkerama dengan keluarga, teman, dan kehidupan sosial mereka cenderung dengan sesama penggemar yang sama saja obsesifnya.”

“Maaf, kalau soal itu,” Jun menghirup napas kemudian menahannya, “bisa saja karena teman, rekan kerja, atau keluarga malah kendala. Tidak ramah, menuntut ini-itu, kolega kerja yang tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin saja masalahnya tidak di mereka—Carat- _deul_.”

“Seringkali begitu.” Kwon Taehyun menetak abu rokok, serpihnya berguguran mengotori lantai. “Tapi kalau pola pikir semacam itu ada, bukankah mereka _playing-victim_? Main menyalahkan orang lain, tapi tidak mau introspeksi. Padahal mereka yang bersenang-senang sendiri dengan kecintaan mereka pada grup idola kesayangan.”

Keheningan yang mencekam menyelubungi keduanya. Kedua bahu Jun turun begitu ia mengangkat kepala, mengamati ekspresi sang manajer yang baru dua-tiga bulan bertugas.

Wajah pria itu sebelumnya segar dan tampak bangga saat memperkenalkan diri. Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu, semua itu terenggut darinya termasuk cahaya yang berketam di matanya kala pertama bertatap mata dengan semua anggota Seventeen.

Jun berhati-hati melontar tanya, “Apa Anda tidak menyukai kami ... Seventeen? A-atau karena Anda bekerja dengan agensi, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau apa pun yang fans lakukan—termasuk menjual diri mereka sendiri, asal mendatangkan keuntungan?”

Taehyun agak terkesiap. Ia mengerjap. “Kau ... pintar juga.”

Jun memaksakan tawa singkat. Terdengar tawar. “Jadi saya benar?”

“Uhm.” Taehyun menoleh pada tumpukan kostum panggung Seventeen.  Berkardus-kardus banyaknya, bertumpuk tak beraturan dan oleng ke samping, belum ada yang merapikan. “Aku punya anak gadis. Dia masih SMA. Sangat bangga karena aku manajer kalian.”

Suara sang manajer antara muram dan geram. Menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang berkilat di dahinya hingga asat. “Daripada belajar yang untuk kebaikannya sendiri—meski aku pribadi berpikiran sekolah di negara ini masih sangat konservatif dan membosankan, dia memilih mengejar jadwal kalian ke acara musik.

“Tiap pagi buta putriku terbangun, hanya untuk menanyakan apa aku bangun sepagi buta itu demi membangunkan kalian, lalu bergembira dan titip salam—yang _tak pernah_ kusampaikan.” Nada bicaranya perlahan menggetir.  “Aku bekerja keras untuknya, agar dia bisa bersekolah dan tak kekurangan sesuatu pun, tapi yang putriku pedulikan hanya kalian.

“Uang saku selalu habis, jadi suka meminta lebih. Aku ingin memberikannya, tapi istriku memarahiku makanya kami sering bertengkar. Anakku tidak pernah ada di rumah sebelum jam sembilan malam. Kalaupun ada, kerjaan putriku itu hanya menontoni TV atau ponselnya karena tidak mau ketinggalan apa pun tentang kalian.”

Raut wajah Jun berubah. Turut berduka, dan ia kikuk melirih, “Maaf ....”

“Aku tahu itu _bukan_ salah kalian. Akulah yang salah—tidak mungkin istriku, karena istriku sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga dan mengurusi putraku yang masih batita—tidak ada di sisinya untuk mendidiknya.” Taehyun memijati kedua mata, seakan kelewatan letih menahan nyeri dalam hati. “Aku inginnya bilang, Ya Tuhan, dia sudah SMA. Putriku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia sudah bisa berpikir, mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang kalau berlebihan, malah jadi tidak baik.

“Tidak bisakah dia mencoba mengerti, bahwa dia perlu _me-time_ —memanjakan dirinya sendiri saja, adik kecilnya butuh teman bermain, ibunya butuh istirahat dan dibantu merapikan rumah, dan ayahnya pontang-panting bekerja?

“Bahwa Seventeen tidak akan kemana-mana? Seventeen akan selalu ada untuk penggemarnya. Mereka tampil di acara music, satu acara saja bisa tampil di 10 kali, maka dia tidak perlu datang tiap waktu?

“Sialnya, aku tidak mungkin bilang begitu. Anakku tetaplah seorang penggemar. Sementara, sejatinya memang penggemar adalah tambang uang untuk agensi dan grup idolanya. Bukankah aku egois dan munafik kalau cuma menyelamatkan putriku dari ketagihan terhadap kalian, tapi tidak anak-anak dan penggemar lainnya?

Jun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. “A-apa Anda takut ... suatu waktu anak Anda juga akan me- ... maaf,” ia berjengit ketika Taehyun berdecak, “menjual diri ... demi kami?”

“Tidak usah begitu. Sekarang saja aku takut, kalau dia jadi tidak punya masa depan. Tidak masalah kalau dia jadi terinspirasi untuk berkarir di industri hiburan atau bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, tapi ini malah dia makin terobsesi dan bahkan mengabaikan diri sendiri.” Taehyun menatap Jun lekat. “Kutekankan, _bukan_ salah kalian. Bahkan para perempuan yang melacur, mencuri, apa pun itu hal buruk, _bukan_ salah kalian. Salah mereka sendiri yang menjual diri dan menggantungkan kebahagiaan pada kalian.

“Idola seperti kalian ada, seharusnya untuk menjadi hiburan. Hiburan yang kalian ciptakan semestinya menjadi oasis di tengah kerasnya kehidupan kita. Aku percaya, setiap manusia punya beban dan masalah hidup mereka masing-masing.

“Kalau mereka capek bekerja, sekolah, dan di luar sana penggemar berjuang dengan hidupnya sendiri, tapi begitu jenuh atau untuk menetralisir kenegatifan dalam diri mereka karena terpengaruh keburukan orang lain—maupun tekanan lingkungan kerja ataupun sekolah—barulah mencari kalian, Seventeen atau idola lainnya; para penjual jasa dunia hiburan. Wajar saja mereka membayar untuk itu, tapi kalau berlebih-lebihan, yang ada jadinya merugikan.

“Bukankah menakutkan, mereka kehilangan jati diri dan bahkan oke saja kehilangan segalanya karena mengeksklusifkan diri hanya sebagai Carat?” Taehyun menggaruk rambutnya yang jadi makin berantakan. “Identitas mereka hanya sebagai Carat. Bukan lagi manusia mandiri yang mampu berdiri sendiri, karena mereka bergantung pada Seventeen.

“Nah, kalau kalian kenapa-napa atau nanti akhirnya kontrak selesai lalu bubar, bagaimana nasib mereka? Setelah kalian tidak lagi bisa dijadikan tujuan, apa ... mereka akan mengakhiri hidup begitu saja?”

Jun tercekat, tanpa tahu keempat pemuda lainnya di balik pintu juga bungkam yang bisa saja seribu malam. “Ini pernah terjadi di waktu promosional era Mansae. Seorang gadis gagal naik kelas dan hidupnya kacau karena mengikuti kami kemanapun kami pergi. Mendengar berita itu, kami memintanya untuk berjuang keras naik kelas, barulah nanti kami undang ke konser. Dia berhasil melakukannya, kok.”

“Itu hanya satu.” Taehyun memandang prihatin pada 1 dari 12 idola asuhannya. “Ada banyak yang seperti itu, Nak. Tidak terekspos seperti dia saja. Coba orang tuanya tidak datang ke Hello Conseulor, tidak akan jadi perhatian publik, tidak ternotis Pledis dan Seventeen, ya dibiarkan saja. Paling juga keluarganya cuma bisa tak berdaya, menyalahkan kalian.

“Kalau tiap penggemar kalian beritahu begitu, fans akan masuk _moderate-mode_. Mereka jadi dewasa, membatasi diri dari adiksi terhadap kalian, dan itu berarti tidak terobsesi lagi, idealnya seorang penggemar memang demikian, tapi sama saja dengan ... agensi kehilangan uang. Kerugian untuk Seventeen dan seluruh staff yang bekerja pula.

”Bisa-bisa nanti lahir berita, bahwa kalian grup yang _flop_. Jadilah media massa menggoreng berita itu, habis kita dikonsumsi publik.” Taehyun menggeser abu rokok dengan ujung sepatu. Ia menatap Jun kemudian tertawa tak berdaya. “Ternyata ... masalahnya satu sama lain saling berkelindan. Pelik juga, ya?”

“Maaf. Ini pertama kali ada yang mengajak saya berpikir, uh ... sejauh itu.” Jun kikuk menggaruk tengkuk, mendapati sang manajer terkekeh-kekeh. “Jadi saya harus bagaimana? Terima saja hadiahnya?”

“Saranku demikian. Agar tidak mencurigakan. Kecuali kau bisa pakai cara halus untuk meyakinkan Choi Tae-na supaya tidak membeli hadiah, tapi aku ragu kau atau siapa pun dari Seventeen mampu melakukannya,” jawab Taehyun dengan gelengan pelan.

“Maksud Anda?” Jun mengangkat sebelah alis.

Gelengan Kwon Taehyun makin frekuentif. “Berubah tidaknya seseorang, tidak bergantung dari orang lain. Tentu, Seventeen bisa memengaruhi Choi Tae-na untuk berubah, tapi belum tentu dianya mau berubah. Pikiran praktisnya, pasti langsung galau kalau tidak bisa memberi kalian hadiah, memuji, maupun bertemu pacar dalam angannya—Seventeen.

“Junhui, seseorang itu berubah karena dirinya sendiri, bukan karena orang lain. Berubah tidaknya Choi Tae-na dan Carat-deul yang belum dewasa lainnya, sebenarnya bukan tanggung jawab Seventeen. Namun, akan sangat baik kalau kalian turut andil memberikan pengaruh positif pada mereka.”

“Oke, tapi ...” Jun mengembus napas ke atas, anak rambutnya menari tertiup empasan karbondioksida, “saya tidak sanggup memberitahu member-deul soal ini.”

“Tidak perlu. Kalau kau beritahu, nanti kalian main tebak-tebakan siapa saja yang melacurkan diri. Kalian malah jijik pada penggemar sendiri,” tanggap Taehyun simpatik. “Tapi, coba kau lebih aktif bicara. Kulihat, kau nih orangnya baik dan perhatian sebenarnya. Mungkin agak pemalu karena terkendala bahasa, padahal pelafalanmu sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan. Coba ingatkan penggemar untuk jadi baik juga, ya?”

Jun mengangguk dalam-dalam. “Saya tidak mungkin bilang ini, tapi kadang mereka sering ribut sendiri dengan fandom lain tanpa jelas juntrungan. Saling membanding-bandingkan antar-grup, padahal jelas tidak ada grup idola apalagi individu yang benar-benar sama.”

“Nah, itu kau paham. Kemungkinan karena mereka masih bocah.” Taehyun tersenyum maklum begitu Jun tersentak mendengar komentarnya. “Dalam artian, para penggemar—terlepas dari itu _Carat_ ataupun bukan—itu _lucu._ Mereka meninggikan grup idola dan bias mereka, tapi dengan cara menjatuhkan yang lain. Padahal yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, publik dan fandom lain kan jadi tidak bisa menghormati apalagi menyukai bias serta grup kesayangan mereka.” 

Di dekat pintu, Joshua berbisik pada diri sendiri, _“It will backfire later.”_

Senyum ikut terbit di wajah Jun. “Padahal bisa jadi, idolanya saja saling berteman.”

“Atau berkencan.” Taehyun terkekeh berat. “Kenapa coba _fans_ tidak memanfaatkan waktu dan memproduktifkan diri mereka dengan mempromosikan, atau sibuk menyukai kalian saja?

“Daripada bertengkar dengan penggemar grup lain, lebih baik memerhatikan kalian. Daripada mencaci-maki seorang idola—apalagi sekonyol kedekatan siapa dengan siapa—tanpa pernah kenal secara pribadi dengan orangnya, lebih baik juga muncrat-muncrat memuja kalian.”

Jun mengangguk manut sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia mampu menegapkan lagi punggungnya. Menyungging senyum walau masih agak canggung. “Saya setuju. Terima kasih sudah memberitahukan semua hal ini.”

“Uhm. Aku yang jadi manajer saja kelimpungan, apalagi kalian. Kelelahan itu pasti tidak tertahankan, tapi kadang penggemar bisa saja jadi sangat kurang ajar. Atau menyedihkan diri mereka sendiri, seperti Choi Tae-na.” Taehyun menyisiri rambutnya dengan jemari yang tidak memegangi rokok.

“Capeknya kadang aku ingin tidur tiga hari tanpa terbangun saja, tapi kan ini yang kami nanti dari sebelum debut.” Jun tertawa kecil.

“Ah, ya. Kau pasti sudah sangat capek. Lebih baik kau makan, nanti kita pulang, terus kau dan yang lainnya bisa istirahat.” Taehyun membuang rokok ke lantai, menginjaknya sampai mati, lalu mengantungi sampah puntung itu.

“Ehm. Anda juga.” Jun melebarkan senyuman, kemudian membungkuk sopan. “Saya akan mencoba menolak hadiah Tae-na-sshi dan semua penggemar serupa saja, sehalus yang saya bisa. Begitu saya tahu ... kalau uang atau hadiah itu didapatkannya, dengan cara yang tidak wajar—seperti tidak menghargai diri sendiri layaknya yang Tae-na-sshi lakukan.”

“Ya sudah, kau mengenyangkan diri makan pujian fans saja.” Taehyun tergelak-gelak. “Kau tampan sejagat, begitu?”

“Itu sih tidak masalah.” Jun menyeringai tipis.

Kali ini sang manajer menatapnya sesaat, sampai Jun menautkan alis karena tak paham. Ia memandang penuh makna. “Akan ada saatnya, kau bosan dipuji tampan.”

“Tidak bakalan.” Jun mengibaskan tangan. Perasaannya lebih ringan.

“Berani taruhan? Atau coba kau tanya Astro Cha-Eun-Woo, gih. Dia pasti lebih mengerti.” Taehyun menggebut tangannya dari debu, lalu menepuk-nepukkan ke celana jins. “Nanti juga kau mengerti maksudku. Kalau sudah ketemu fans yang tidak hanya memuji tampangmu, sayangilah dia.”

Akhirnya, Taehyun menghampiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Jun yang tegap kembali, sesekali menanyakan apa maksud perkataannya. Senyum ketua manajer itu menorehkan kesan menyenangkan dan menghangatkan.  Menggiring pemuda itu untuk keluar ruangan. 

Keduanya tak awas dengan empat pasang derap langkah kaki yang terbirit-birit kabur dari depan pintu gudang.

.

.

*}---{*

.

.

Kali ini Joshua tidak duduk di sisi Jun saat fan-meeting. Mereka terpisah Seungkwan dan Jeonghan, tapi tidak satu pun yang tak pasang mata begitu mendapati Choi Tae-na datang lagi.

Selepas pembicaraan malam itu, Joshua beserta ketiga dongsaeng lainnya, melapor pada The Daddy and Mommy of the Group. Secara rahasia, begitu adik-adik tertidur lelap. Percakapan mereka tak melibatkan Wen Junhui, karena yang bersangkutan terpaksa makan malam sendirian karena ditinggalkan.

Tae-na asyik bercengkerama dengan Seungkwan. Gadis itu sesekali melirik pada Jeonghan, yang di sisi kirinya ada Jun. Mencoba menyita perhatian fans dengan tebar wink gagal—jadi Jun pakai jari untuk mengedipkan matanya—dan berpose untuk para penggemar.

Joshua menghela napas. Tangannya agak gemetar memegangi hadiah Tae-na, ia berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan akan apa saja yang Tae-na lakukan demi bisa memberikannya sesuatu dan menggenggam tangannya.

Ia mendapati Jun menahan kuapan tapi mengubahnya jadi senyuman  demi penggemar. Sudah kewajiban profesi untuk mereka harus selalu terlihat gembira demi penggemar, seletih dan sebermasalah apa pun mereka saat itu.

Seorang gadis berkulit putih kemerahan, dengan badan berisi—kurang langsing bagi standar Korea padahal normal saja—serta wajah chubby berpulas _make-up_ natural, bergeser ke hadapan Jun.

“ _Annyeong haseyo_ , Jun Oppa. Namaku  Kim Kirari,” sapanya sambil mengangguk santun.

Jun buru-buru balas membungkukkan badan dan menampilkan senyuman. “Hai juga, Kirari-sshi.”

“Namanya unik, ya?” cetus Jeonghan dari samping. “Kirari-sshi keturunan setengah Korea dan Jepang. Bekerja di Cheongdam-dong.”

“Jepang!” Jun membulatkan mata. “Aku suka sekali kuliner Jepang.”

“Terima kasih.” Mungkin karena gadis ini separuh keturunan Jepang, berbeda dari kebanyakan penggemar histeris Korea lainnya, ia sangat santun dan tahu tata krama.

Kirari mengangkat kantung hadiah. “Semua ini kubeli ketika pergi bersama keluarga pulang ke Jepang.”

“Uwaah ... terima kasih.” Jun menerimanya dengan antusias. Mengintip ke dalam, tersenyum ketika Kirari terkikik manis.

“Itu ada _bamboo healer-patch_ , untuk mengangkat sel kotor dan jaringan mati dari kulit kaki. Ada sakura _pore-pack_ dan _face-pack_ , kemudian ada _kairo_ —pemanas _portable_ —wangi green-tea. _Magic Pen_ —yang kayak di Harry Potter, ini pulpen dan bagian atasnya ada permen lemon. _Tenugui_ —handuk katun motif—ini kupilihkan berbagai macam, dan _omamori_ —jimat pelindung semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi serta memberikan kalian anugerah tanpa henti,” tutur Kiraki dengan tangan ditangkupkan di depan dada.

Jun terkesima, kemudian ia menangkup tangan ala Buddha dan mengangguk takzim. _“Amen.”_

“Minta tanda tangannya boleh, Oppa?” Kirari menyerahkan album You Make My Dawn, beserta selembar post-card dari photo-shoot Jun di album ini. Ada _post-it_ tertempel di sudut kanan atas foto.

“Boleh. Kau mau tanya apa, atau minta dituliskan apa?” Jun membuka pena baru yang diberikan. Nyengir geli ketika mengisap permen sehabis tutup atas pulpen ia buka. 

“Tanda tangan, dan apa pun yang mau Oppa tuliskan buatku.” Kirari memerhatikan kegesitan Jun menandatangani fotonya sendiri, terkikik karena Jun menjajarkan foto itu dengan dirinya.

“Lebih tampan mana?” tanya Jun menguji dengan nada penuh canda, meski tampangnya sok serius.

“Lebih tampan ... Jun Oppa!” Kirari tertawa riang, kedua telapak tangan terbuka ke arah Jun.

Ia mengangguk-angguk puas. Memikirkan apa yang tepatnya mesti ia tuliskan untuk Kirari, ketika ia tersadar gadis itu tengah mengamatinya.

“Aku sebegitu tampannya, ya?” Jun mengedipkan mata. Semampunya. Jeonghan memutar bola mata di sisinya.

“Iya. Oh, bukan karena tampang saja, kok.” Kirari mengangkat jari-jemarinya satu per satu. “Oppa tampan karena kuperhatikan, _dance-skill_ Oppa meningkat sangat pesan. Aku suka bagian Oppa meloncat lalu mendarat di koreografi _Getting Closer_ —astaga, keren sekali! Ah, terus aku suka bagian vokal Oppa di lagu Good to Me—jadi teringat waktu Oppa di Chao Yi Zhan Ji, suaramu menyentuh perasaanku. Kuharap Jun Oppa akan rilis solo album, karena pasti kubeli lagi.

“Aku juga senang mendengarmu tertawa. Apalagi kalau dapat screen-time di acara lebih banyak, hihihi. Kangen juga melihat Oppa akting, memasak, dan mudah-mudahan tidak akan lagi ketutupan logo acara.”

“Wow ... terima kasih.” Jun melongo, lalu terdiam agak lama. Perasaan hangat berseliweran dalam dirinya. Mendengarkan celotehan penggemar ini yang suaranya tenang tapi tetap riang.

“... semoga Oppa punya waktu untuk bertemu keluarga. Sehat selalu baik fisik maupun mental. Meskipun semua yang Oppa telan dan masih akan lalui pasti tidak mudah, tapi kuharap, ketika nanti Oppa dapat kebahagiaan, maka itu dapat disyukuri.” Kirari membungkuk dalam. Matanya berbinar-binar dan penuh apresiatif berkata, “kau sudah bekerja sangaaaat keras. Usahamu untuk sampai ke titik ini benar-benar luar biasa. Kau menginspirasiku untuk selalu tabah menerima keadaan dan berjuang keras menghancurkan tembok batas kemampuan diri sendiri.

“Terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras, dedikasi, dan segala yang telah kauberikan untuk aku—satu dari sekian banyak penggemarmu—selama ini! Aku sayang padamu, terima kasih juga sudah menemani dan memberi warna di hidupku selama ini. Aku jadi merasa ... tidak berjuang sendirian.”  

Jun kehabisan kata-kata. Sesaat ia tercekat. Ia mengejap-kejap agar tak ada air yang menggenang mata. Seolah gadis ini menyentuh lubuk hati, mengetahui yang tidak mungkin idola sepertinya beberkan begitu saja.

Tatapan Jun itu antara kesedihan yang tak terbaca dan haru tak terbendung. Namun dari betapa perseptif Kirari menatapnya, mungkin gadis itu memang tahu. Atau begitulah dirinya.

Kini ia mengerti mengapa Kwon Taehyun bilang, bahwa ada saatnya dipuji tampan saja tidak cukup.

Seolah gadis ini, mewakili suara lirih hati kecilnya yang menginginkan pengakuan. Atas usaha selama ini yang tiada akhir dan tanpa henti. Doa yang terbaik untuknya, dan pujian yang spesifik mendetail. Bahwa ia diakui, bukan karena tampang semata.

Jun memunguti jari-jemari Kirari, mengenggamnya erat. Tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu apa yang sepatutnya dituliskan ke atas kartu.

_Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku, Seventeen, dan Carat-deul. Ayo kita berjuang lagi!_

Dan Joshua tanpa sadar melembutkan tatapan, mendapati Jun mampu tersenyum lagi menghadapi Choi Tae-na.

.

.

*}---{*

.

.

“Hei.”

Jun menoleh dari posisinya berada. Duduk di bangku di rooftop asrama mereka. Terkejut mendapati siapa yang menyeruak dari kungkungan kegelapan dan keremangan cahaya gedung-gedung perkotaan.

“Jisoo Hyung, aku bikin kau terbangun?” Jun menggeser posisi, memberikan spasi untuk Joshua duduk di sisi kiri.

Dongsaeng satu itu ternganga kala Joshua menyampirkan jaket ke punggung, lalu membentangkan selimut di belakang. Ia menyusup masuk dan merapatkan duduk mereka.

“Begitulah. Kalau kau sakit karena begadang semalaman—di sini pula, bisa kacau _performance_ kita nanti. Hong Jisoo telah menantikan penampilan Seventeen di Hong Kong,” gurau Joshua, berupaya menghentikan detak jantung yang makin kacau karena mendadak Jun terlihat galau.

“Terus kenapa Hyung malah ikut ke sini?” Jun menggaruk atas alis yang ia baru sadar telah digigit nyamuk.

“Gara-gara ada yang terbangun, aku kan jadi tidak bisa tidur,” sindir Joshua, yang lalu meleleh jadi tawa manis melihat airmuka sepat Jun. “Lagipula, pemandangannya mengingatkanku waktu dulu aku masih di Amerika.”

“Maaf. Nanti kalau Hyung sakit, terus Hong Jisoo tidak bisa tampil di Hong Kong bagaimana?” Jun menahan senyuman.

“Salah Wen Junhui, lah.” Joshua tersenyum kalem.

“Kan Wen Junhui tidak minta ditemani oleh Hong Jisoo.” Jun kasual mengedikkan bahu.

Yah, jangan-jangan Jun tidak suka dekat dengannya. Di balik selimut, Joshua menggigit bibir. “Tidak minta, atau tidak mau?”

Dugaan itu terpatahkan manakala Jun membenarkan posisi selimut, sampai menggumuli leher Hyung-nya, lalu beringsut mendekat dan membenamkan mereka berdua dalam selimut.

Jun terlalu _gentleman_ untuk main melingkarkan lengan ke badan Joshua tanpa seizinnya. Walaupun kalau ia melakukan, jujur saja Joshua takkan menolak.

“Siapa sih bisa menolak—apalagi kalau Jisoo Hyung yang minta.” Jun mengerling. Cahaya pohon besi kota terpantul di matanya, berkilat ketika menatapi sang Hyung.

“Baguslah.” Karena itulah, Joshua menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Jun. Membiarkan sang dongsaeng membatu, membisu, dan badannya tegang karena kaku. _“By the way, you’ve work hard to face that girl.”_

“Ahm ... kalau Hyung lupa, aku tidak jago bahasa Inggris.” Jun menelan ludah. Duh, kan kalau begini posisinya, mudah sekali menghirup wangi shampoo yang Joshua kenakan. Rambut hitam lembut pasca dihangatkan hair-dryer.

“Ayolah, aku tahu kau bisa. Chinglish?” goda Joshua, terkikik geli. “Kau tidak menyiksa Samuel dengan Chinglish-mu waktu di Chao Yi Zhan Ji, ‘kan?”

“Jadi Hyung nonton, toh.” Jun berakting mendatarkan airmukanya. “Kalau begitu, Hyung tahu sendirilah kemampuanku minimalis.”

 _“Your chinglish is not so bad.”_ Joshua kasual meninju ringan punggung lengan Jun. “ _It’s very bad.”_

Alih-alih marah, akting Jun malah terpecah meriah dengan tawa. _“I know!”_

 _“But at least you understant what I meant by that, right?”_ Joshua memiringkan kepala, mendongak pada Jun dengan mata membulat.

“Aku mengerti, kok. Sedikit-sedikit. Aku bisa menghadapi Choi Tae-na-ssi, berkat bantuan Taehyun _Ahjussi_.” _Tuhan, kok bisa-bisanya menciptakan manusia semenggemaskan dan seindah ini?_  Jun berdeham. Manusia mana tahan dengan godaan bernama Hong Jisoo?

Boleh sekalian mengutuk seksinya suara Hong Jisoo kalau bicara bahasa Inggris?

Jun dalam hati menyumpah pakai seribu satu bahasa Kanton, dialek Tionghoa Yue yang ia kuasai dari dulu.

“Ehm ... kau mau cerita kenapa kau sampai beraksi seperti itu pas ada Choi Tae-na-ssi, tidak?” Joshua merapatkan posisi duduk mereka, satu tangan merayap untuk menepuk lutut Jun.

Jun berpikir sejenak, melirik lagi. “Apa ceritaku bakal sampai ke yang lain?” 

“Cuma berhenti di aku, kalau maumu begitu.” Joshua mengasurkan senyuman yang menghangatkan, menenangkan.

“ _Okay. It is a long story.”_ Jun merapikan selimut, memastikan angin malam tak merutuki mereka untuk jatuh sakit esok hari.

Joshua menyembunyikan senyum di balik selimut begitu merasakan sebelah lengan Jun melingkari punggungnya. Mungkin karena lebih nyaman demikian, atau karena ia ingin merapatkan selimut.

Ia mendengarkan penuturan Jun, kendati sudah tahu kronologi sesungguhnya hasil menguping percakapan Jun dengan Taehyun.

Sesuatu di hatinya berletupan tatkala Jun tanpa sadar menyisiri poni yang terurai di dahi. Joshua dengan ringan menaruh lengan di perut pemuda asal Cina itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat drama Korea _rom-com_   yang hobi ditonton Dokyeom dan Seungkwan. Adegan semacam ini banyak sekali. Jun punya timbre vokal yang jernih, khas lelaki, dan mirip para aktor yang dibebani dialog drama seklise: “Kau milikku.”

Joshua memejamkan mata, tersenyum mengusir pemikiran dan keinginan ia ingin Jun mengatakan hal itu. Menghirup harum Jun sehabis mandi berbalur sabun _after-shave_. Mendengar suaranya yang serius menuturkan alasan di balik pengalaman dengan Choi Tae-na, penyesalan Jun mesti membuang topi kelinci dan barang-barang penggemar yang tak lagi berguna.

Ia bergelung dalam pelukan Jun. Sesekali bergumam menanggapi, hingga ia terlalu nyaman bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menggerakkan bibir.  

“Yaaah, Hyung, aku sudah serius-serius cerita, ditinggal tidur.”

Joshua menanti Jun akan membangunkannya. Gaya Jun: sangat kencang mengguncang badan orang. Yang terjadi: Joshua tercenung mendapati Jun menyandarkan pipi ke dahi.

Jun mengecup lembut ubun-ubunnya. Joshua membuka mata tatkala merasakan ciuman perlahan yang manis, harum mint pasta gigi di bibir.

 _“Heol ... what are you, Sleeping Beauty?”_ bisik Jun, separuh syok. Jemari menyusuri untaian poni yang jatuh natural membingkai wajah estetik Joshua.

 _“Aniyo.”_ Sebelum sempat Jun melarikan diri, Joshua mengalungkan kedua lengan di pinggangnya. “ _I am_ Seventeen’s Joshua, _in other words_ : Hong Jisoo yang besok tampil di Hongkong, dan berharap Wen Junhui tidak akan bohong kalau ditanya mau tidak menciumnya lagi.”

Ia tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Jun menautkan dahi mereka, mencuri kecupan kecil dari hidung Joshua dan tertawa—meski sorot matanya mengkhianati karena merasa susah percaya semua ini nyata.

“Mana mungkin Wen Junhui menolak,” Jun memiringkan kepala, berbagi napas dengannya, bisikan dari suara maskulin Jun menggetarkan hati Joshua yang kecil membuka bibir, “kalau Hong Jisoo yang meminta.”

Begini saja, dan Joshua tersadar bahwa yang Jun katakan jauh lebih manis. Bertabur kasih sayang, bertebar perhatian, membuatnya berdebar daripada kalau ia berkata: _kau milikku._

Bintang-bintang tak ada malam ini. Lama mereka tiada, diganti cahaya yang nyata adanya. Lampu-lampu kota yang bergemerlapan dalam kuluman malam. Riuh-rendah Seoul yang melarut hingga ke pagi buta, selirih desah pelan Joshua ketika Jun menyesap bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sesaat Jun menarik kepala, hatinya buncah dan penuh, menatap sayang ketika melihat bibir Joshua berkilat pasca ia lumat. Menggeliat lamat dalam dekapannya. Tatapan redup seakan tersasar di selasar kahyangan, semburat merah di pipi, dan napas terengah panas.

“Nghnn ...” Joshua merintih ketika Jun tersenyum sambil mencium pangkal lehernya, _“once again?”_

Untuk sementara waktu, segala perkara tentang masa depan, penggemar yang menjajakan diri, asrama serupa kapal pecah berantakan, terseka begitu saja.

Ketika bintang-bintang darat bersanding cahaya bintang mati yang akhirnya sampai ke bumi, Jun mencium Joshua. Sekali lagi. Dua kali, hingga keduanya kehilangan hitungan.

Sesungguhnya, bukan hubungan yang saat ini mereka butuhkan.  Namun meski hanya seperti ini, telah terbuka ruang untuk sesuatu yang baru.

Seperti setitik bintang terang untuk malam yang masih panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

_We can’t clear every problems just right now the way we want to,_

_But to make it through hard situations,_

_I’ll be there for you_

_Accompany you until everything’s clear,_

_the way we want it to be_


End file.
